


Лето в Бостоне

by Melany_Holl



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2020-03-07 19:47:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18880006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melany_Holl/pseuds/Melany_Holl
Summary: Это случилось летом. В тот аномально жаркий год, когда над улицами, залитыми толстым слоем асфальта, стояло рябящее зарево - спутник сатанинской духовки и адового пекла. На телефон Тайлера пришло загадочное сообщение, и это стало точкой отсчета истории: романтические ухаживания таинственного незнакомца, за которыми, оказывается, тянется шлейф прошлого...





	Лето в Бостоне

Это случилось летом. В тот аномально жаркий год, когда над улицами, залитыми толстым слоем асфальта, стояло рябящее зарево — спутник сатанинской духовки и адового пекла. На автозаправке за городом было еще хуже, казалось, чем в городе — над землей танцевала неясная дымка, превращая полуденный зной в костер. И отупевший от жары Тайлер бездумно пялился перед собой, пытаясь справиться с приступом сонливости, и кивал в такт мелодии, доносящейся из динамиков старенького радио. До конца рабочего дня оставалось еще часов шесть, но глаза наливались тяжестью, словно кто-то совершенно бессердечный изо всех сил тянул веки вниз. Он тер и без того горящие щеки, прогонял дрему, зевал, но проснуться все равно не мог.  
Заправка была не из самых популярных, а шоссе, ведущее к заброшенному порту Бостона, уже давно перестало выпускать в ревущую пасть залива корабли. Иногда Тайлер жалел, что согласился работать здесь, особенно в такие дни, когда посетителей не было по несколько часов в сутки и только изредка появлялись заблудившиеся в хитросплетениях шоссе одинокие семейные минивэны с тяжело дышащими собаками на задних сиденьях и детьми с диатезно расчесанными щеками. В таких случаях он любезно заливал на десять баксов бензину в бак и услужливо подсказывал нерадивым автолюбителям, как выехать к ближайшему пляжу с хорошей парковкой. И Тайлер ничуть не злился, нет. Ему лишь было жаль, что свое собственное непередаваемо жаркое лето он отдает в дань работе, не щадя собственных желаний — ведь что может быть лучше обгоревших на солнце плеч, шелушащейся кожи, песка в сланцах, забытых на пляже солнцезащитных очков и пропахших галькой шорт. Хотя он не слишком много терял: его собственное одиночество не могло позволить ему наслаждаться каникулами, как другим парням его возраста.  
— На двадцать, — послышался усталый голос, а затем показались длинные пальцы, протягивающие смятую банкноту. Тайлер рассеянно пробил на аппарате литраж и оторвал ленту чека — сонное наваждение от духоты схлынуло, но сны на яву все еще не хотели отпускать его из дремы. Он рассеянно мотнул головой, стараясь взбодриться, но посетитель уже ушел, не дожидаясь прощания. Тайлер смог лишь разглядеть в засиженном мухами окне посеревший от дорожной пыли байк с помятым боком. Владелец его завороженно смотрел на счетчик в окошке бензоколонки: цифры бежали лениво, то ли поддаваясь всеобщему сонному одеревенению, то ли не торопясь отпустить хоть сколько-нибудь интересную личность — на весь округ было ни души. И вот в эту секунду, когда пожелтевшие номерки медленно перепрыгивали с семи сотен на восемь, телефон Джозефа глухо булькнул, приняв смс.

_«Если бы меня попросили основать новую религию,_   
_я бы возвел в ранг божества тебя»._

Номер не определился, и Тайлер рассеянно водил пальцем по экрану, пытаясь в строках углядеть хоть какой-то смысл, но все тщетно. Судя по тому, что последняя девушка, с которой он расстался почти три месяца назад, при прощании обозвала его абсолютным идиотом, а больше такого написать ему никто не мог, то предназначалось смс не ему и было отправлено по ошибке. Так бывает — люди теряют чужие номера, шлют личные сообщения другим людям, признаются в любви и обожествляют своих возлюбленных. Тайлер заблокировал телефон.

_«Я закрою глаза и прижмусь щекой к столешнице,_   
_на которой покоились твои ладони._   
_И это будет самое прекрасное, к чему я вообще мог прикоснуться»._

Когда звук сообщения прервал сладкое пение МакБрайд, охотно сдабривая ее мелодичный голос шипением колонок, Тайлер лениво утер со лба упрямо ползущую каплю пота. Духота стояла такая, что впору было печь дрожжевые пироги, а Сатане звать на чай всех своих приспешников. Он несколько раз перечитал текст, не сразу осознав, что для повторной ошибки слишком много совпадений. И даже окинул магазинчик подозрительным взглядом, словно рассчитывал увидеть спрятавшегося в углу хихикающего шутника с телефоном, а потом выглянул в окно, но так ничего и не заметил.

_«Удивленный ты еще милее, и я бы выложил сотню,_   
_чтобы провести пальцами по твоим щекам._   
_Что насчет двух сотен, и я рискну урвать поцелуй?»_

Говорят, что Бог любит троицу, и в этом случае третье сообщение принесло только одну пользу — Джозеф окончательно проснулся, стряхнул тупое оцепенение, как пыльцу феи Динь-Динь, и заново перечитал все три смс. Разобраться в происходящем не представлялось возможным, потому что адресат, очевидно, прямо сейчас видел его, и ошибки тут быть не могло. Пытаясь понять, где же прячется этот таинственный романтик, Джозеф выглянул в окно и пришел к выводу, что тот мог затаиться только на парковке для фур через дорогу — на самой заправке только что перекати-поле не болталось. Не сомневаясь, что это дурацкая шутка одного из его приятелей, Тайлер набрал ответ:

_«Это какой-то прикол? Марк, если это ты, то тебе не удастся обвести меня вокруг пальца»._

Довольный собственной проницательностью, Тайлер разулыбался и сделал радио погромче — там Нэнси Синатра как раз пела о ботинках для прогулок, а на самом деле — про любовь. [1]

_«Нет, я не Марк, и если ты будешь называть меня и дальше чужими именами, я стану страшно ревновать»._

Тайлер нахмурился.

_«Ну и как мне тебя называть?»_

Он набрал это, все еще не веря, что действительно отвечает человеку, который пару минут назад предлагал ему деньги за поцелуй. И что это за сумма такая? Всего-то пара несчастных сотен? Джозеф был уверен, что его поцелуй стоит гораздо дороже. Предположим, миллион?..

_«Не думаю, что правила игры такие. Давай условимся,_  
что вопросы задаю я, а ты только отвечаешь.   
А называть меня не надо — я не хочу открываться раньше времени,   
но и придумывать имя не стану». 

Тайлер удивленно рассмеялся, слегка опешив от такого заявления, а потом раздраженно кинул телефон в ящик стола. Глупый розыгрыш его мало впечатлил, но он был рад даже такому способу отвлечься от жары и скуки. Так что Джозеф, решив, что больше не станет даже открывать эти смс, с деланным интересом принялся подсчитывать выручку. Сообщения продолжали приходить.  
От нечего делать Тайлер стал насвистывать мелодичные трели входящих смс — настырный приколист не успокаивался, и это начинало раздражать. Поэтому на двадцатом уведомлении Джозеф, постучав кончиком ручки по деревянной столешнице, потянулся к телефону.

_«Я обидел тебя?»_   
_«Прости, если обидел — это последнее, чего бы я хотел»._   
_«Мне не нравится, когда ты огорчен, пожалуйста, улыбнись»._

И все в таком духе. Не сказать, что Тайлеру было неприятно — все-таки не каждый день ему писали такие нежности. Пусть от какого-то странного мужика, запавшего на него по телефону, пялящегося на него…  
В это мгновение пальцы на руках Джозефа похолодели — что ж это получается? Он стоит тут, на почти заброшенной автозаправке, в духоте и одиночестве, а какой-то маньяк за ним следит? Тайлер занервничал. Это был как раз случай из тех, о которых рассказывают в сводках чрезвычайных происшествий — неведомый псих проследует жертву, уделяя ей все свое внимание, а потом убивает. Шикарная перспективка.

_«Только не бойся, Тайлер, я не причиню тебе вреда»,_  — словно прочитав его мысли, постарался успокоить его незнакомец.

_«Я не боюсь»,_  —  солгал Джозеф, чувствуя,  
как по венам начинает расползаться липкое сомнение.

_«И это замечательно. Просто я не могу открыться тебе,_  
ведь тогда ты не воспримешь меня серьезно.   
А сейчас мы болтаем, и довольно-таки неплохо». 

Тайлер усмехнулся, немного расслабившись. Но не настолько, чтобы потерять бдительность.

_«Я предпочитаю игры в открытую»._

Ох, да что он несет? Какие игры! Если уж говорить напрямую, то Джозеф вообще не любил такие игры — зачем напускать таинственность и мистику, если можно общаться напрямую?

_«Тайлер, ты выглядишь уставшим. Если бы я только посмел,  
я бы напоил тебя какао и убаюкивал в своих объятиях всю ночь»._

Самомнение незнакомца поражало, и Джозеф уже откровенно улыбался, вглядываясь в буквы текста. Ему даже показалось, что жара слегка спала — настолько его увлекла переписка.

_«Чужие объятия — не самый лучший вариант для того,  
чтобы выспаться»._

Ответ ему показался остроумным, и он даже похвалил себя за находчивость.

_«Разве ты не романтик?_   
_Я был уверен, что ты оценишь нежную заботу»._

А вот на это Джозеф даже не нашел, что ответить. По сути, таинственный воздыхатель был абсолютно прав, потому что в этом мире было не так уж и много вещей лучше романтики. И, чтобы не врать ни себе, ни этому незнакомому челу, Тайлер опять опасливо отодвинул телефон в сторону.  
Каким бы забавным все это ему ни казалось, но по факту какой-то малоизвестный мужик следит за ним, знает место его работы, его номер телефона и, чем черт не шутит, его домашний адрес. Любой среднестатистический американец уже бы звонил в 911 и с пеной у рта кричал о маньяках-преследователях. Так что мешало и ему поступить так же?

_«Зачем ты за мной следишь?»_  — набрал он, не задумавшись.

_«Я знаю тебя достаточно давно, чтобы любить._   
_И мне не нужно следить, чтобы знать, что ты сейчас делаешь»._

Получалось, что таинственный незнакомец не был таким уж и незнакомцем…  
Тайлер задумчиво почесал нос. После школы он сразу уехал из Колумбуса в Бостон, оборвав все связи. И это не было так уж сложно, потому что цепляться было не за что — настоящих друзей он так и не завел, а школьная компания в его понимании так и осталась группой отвязных подростков с буйством гормонов. Особенно после того случая, когда… когда…  
В памяти мелькнуло яркое воспоминание: темная подсобка, толпа хохочущих мальчишек, противно пахнущий скотч на лице и скованных ладонях, стыдные слезы и текущая из носа кровь — типичное наказание отличника группой двоечников. Он и сейчас мог вспомнить их имена: Майки, Фрэнк, Джош и Марк. С Марком он даже подружился в старших классах, а вот остальные… Тайлер предпочитал о них не вспоминать вообще.  
Он никогда не был популярным парнем, никогда не страдал от чрезмерного внимания девушек, правда, и особо жаловаться не мог: пара несерьезных романов в старшей школе, девушка на первом курсе колледжа — это все его донжуанские похождения. Но он никогда не задумывался о мужчинах. А в том, что сообщения приходят от парня (не исключено, что старше самого Тайлера, судя по снисходительному тону), сомневаться не приходилось.  
И, на самом деле, это было очень странно — принимать или не принимать чьи-то ухаживания. Обычно он сам решал, где и с кем, что сказать и как ответить, а тут… Пара десятков сообщений, а он растерян и сбит с толку.

_«Ты же в курсе, что это выглядит очень странно?»_  — набрал в чат  
свое сообщение Тайлер.

_«Считай, я решил примерить маску таинственного ухажера._   
_Просто расслабься и получай удовольствие…»_

От многоточия в конце смс Тайлера чуть передернуло. Ему нужно было уже паниковать? Или теперь пора звонить в полицию?

_«Ты же в курсе, что я не гей?»_  — бросил он еще один пробный шар.

_«Ага. Я тоже»._

Теперь Джозеф на самом деле опешил. Что это вообще значит? Не гей, но подкатывает к парню? Это как?  
Решив, что вся эту шутка слишком затянулась, Тайлер рассеянно оглянулся на часы — было уже без малого десять вечера. Оказывается, он совсем не заметил, как за всей этой дурацкой перепиской полетело время — до конца рабочего дня оставалось не больше получаса, и на смену заступит хозяин автозаправки. День, так скучно начавшийся, пролетел незаметно, и сейчас Тайлер был даже благодарен этому странному парню, за то, что он так отвлекал его, не позволяя спать на рабочем месте.

_«Хочешь, я вызову тебе такси?»_

Тайлер мотнул головой, забыв, что тот его не мог видеть. Или мог?.. Он оглянулся еще раз, чувствуя, что превращается в мнительного чела с манией преследования. Хотя почему бы и нет, если какой-то неизвестный мужик следит за ним.

_«Ладно, понял, не дурак — я тороплю события?  
Не буду — честное скаутское!»_

Это забавное сообщение заставило Джозефа улыбнуться. Смс-ки то повергали его в панику, то веселили, то смущали. Получалось, что (если этот парень не лгал) они были знакомы. И достаточно давно, чтобы тот смог выучить его привычки или читать в его мыслях, как в раскрытой книге. Кто это мог быть? В Бостоне Тайлер так и не обзавелся друзьями, кроме тех приятелей, что появились у него в колледже. Он так и не нашел новых знакомых и тем более не знал ни одного парня, кто стал бы флиртовать с ним. Определенно, это был какой-то ненормальный. И отвечать ему не стоило — по крайней мере, если он не хочет распрощаться со своей жизнью.  
Поэтому Тайлер еще раз внимательно пересчитал выручку за день, слегка нервничая и поглядывая на телефон. Он не знал, боится ли следующих шагов незнакомца или ждет его смс, чтобы успокоить себя тем, что тот никакой не псих.  
Вечерний смог сменился прохладой ночи, и Тайлер, почти уняв собственные опасения, спокойно потянулся за ветровкой, дожидаясь знакомого рычания движка пикапа хозяина заправки. В конце концов, думал Тайлер, можно попросить того подвезти его ближе к центру города, а не ждать своего автобуса на остановке в полумиле отсюда. Телефон молчал.

Мистер Бернс на самом деле взялся отвезти его и даже вопросы задавать не стал. Включил радио погромче и помчал в сторону Бостона, мурлыча себе под нос песни.  
— Если так и дальше пойдет, сомневаюсь, что заправка долго протянет, — непередаваемо равнодушно вдруг сказал он. Тайлер чуть повернулся к нему, удивившись тому, что всегда индифферентный к происходящему начальник может вообще волноваться хоть о чем-то.  
— Я думаю, все не так уж и плохо, — осторожно улыбнулся он. Сам-то Тайлер был как на иголках, все время выжидая, что телефон глухо ухнет в кармане, принимая новое сообщение.  
— Да, неплохо, — вразрез со сказанным раньше кивнул Бернс. Джозеф на это только пожал плечами и снова уткнулся лбом в прохладное стекло пикапа. За окном начали проносится пригородные коттеджи, невысокие здания магазинов и почтовых отделений, и Тайлер вдруг подумал, что давно пора менять работу. Только из-за собственной привычки плыть по течению он остается на этой автозаправке, с рабской покорностью трясясь ежедневно по полтора часа в душном автобусе. И кто его дернул тогда за руку снять со стенда колледжа объявление о месте в этой богом забытой дыре? Неужели он не смог бы найти другой вариант?  
— Дорогие радиослушатели, начинается час по вашим заявкам. Помните, что лучшее признание любимому человеку — песня, — мягкий, усыпляющий голос ведущей словно наполнил салон дребезжащего пикапа сиропом, утягивая Тайлера в полудрему. — И наша следующая композиция — лучшее тому подтверждение. Таинственный незнакомец счастлив признаться в своей любви Тайлеру, и с этим может справится только Стиви Уандер. Как романтично! Дорогой Тайлер, для вас — ”I just called to say I love you“ [2].  
С первыми нотами песни Джозеф проснулся окончательно.  
— Забавное совпадение! Не тебе ли признаются? — хмыкнул Бернс, тормозя перед перекрестком. — Классная песня… ”No wedding Saturday within the month of june, but what it is, is something true made up of these three words that I must say to you…“ [3]  
Хрипловатый голос шефа достойно аккомпанировал Уандеру, если бы только не тот факт, что от ужаса у Тайлера ноги налились свинцом. Он подозрительно покосился на Бернса, почти уверенный в том, что тот как-то в этом замешан. Вполне вероятно, ведь кому как не боссу знать его привычки — Джозеф работает на него уже третий месяц. Но в чем тогда смысл? За все это время он ни разу не замечал за ним никаких странностей. А с другой стороны, разве это удивительно? Разве маньяки похожи на киношных психов? Если бы это было так, то их бы ловили на раз-два, ведь это было бы слишком очевидно.  
Не в состоянии бороться с собственным страхом, Тайлер уставился прямо перед собой, следя за дорогой и проносящимися мимо автомобилями. Они уже въехали в город, и движение стало куда напряженнее, людей было много — те прогуливались по тротуарам, спешили домой с работы, на встречи, в кино и рестораны. Это успокаивало. Тайлер судорожно выдохнул, понимая, что его подозрения по поводу Бернса — глупость, ведь пожелай тот его убить, он смог бы сделать это еще раньше. Но эта песня по радио?.. Откуда Тот Парень (называть его так было не в пример легче, чем маньяком) мог знать, что они слушают эту волну?..  
— Ты сегодня взвинченный. Не заболел ли часом, сынок? — песня закончилась, и Бернс уже и думать забыл о том, что крутили ее для какого-то Тайлера — забавное совпадение, не иначе.  
— Да, наверное, — цепляясь за эту мысль, как за спасательную соломинку, кивнул Джозеф. — Чувствую себя неважно.  
Мужчина понятливо кивнул и, со скрипом развернув свою колымагу, притормозил у остановки.  
— Так завтра тебя ждать на смену, или лечиться будешь? — грубовато уточнил он, пожевывая жесткий волос из уса. Эта его привычка с самого начала поражала Тайлера, вызывала брезгливость, но сегодня, именно сейчас, когда в ушах еще эхом тянул слова песни Уандер, а его взмокшие ладонии нервной хваткой вцеплялись в колени, ему становилось спокойнее от привычного и незыблемого Бернса.  
— Если без меня можно будет обойтись, я бы остался завтра дома, — выдохнул он напряженно, тыльной стороной руки смахивая выступившие бисеринки пота на лбу.  
— Ладно, — Бернс подождал, пока Тайлер со скрипом распахнет дверь машины и спрыгнет с подножки. — Выздоравливай, малец.  
И он снова завел пикап, уже как будто позабыв о стоящем на тротуаре Джозефе. А тот нервно оглядывался, боясь заметить на улице какого-нибудь стремного типа в темных очках и кепке на голове. Телефон завибрировал, принимая сообщение.

_«Я очень надеюсь, Тайлер, что тебе нравится Стиви Уандер»._

Джозеф чертыхнулся, а потом, поддаваясь неясной злости, не обращая внимания на идущих по тротуару людей, не замечая плотного потока машин, быстро набрал номер, по которому приходили сообщения. Пошли гудки, и через несколько секунд абсолютная тишина в динамике возвестила Тайлеру о том, что вызов все же приняли — таймер на экране начал отсчитывать секунды разговора.  
— Слушай меня, чувак, — начал он удивительно решительно. И даже не заметил, как желудок где-то внутри сделал сальто. — Просто прекращай. Понял? Хватит мне писать и звонить! Я не заинтересован в твоих ухаживаниях. Если сначала это и было забавно, то сейчас уже не смешно. Шутка затянулась, слышишь?  
Он отодвинул телефон от уха, чтобы посмотреть, идет ли еще разговор — молчаливость незнакомца на том конце провода не давала ему понять, слушают его или вообще нет. И совсем уж некстати Тайлеру вдруг подумалось, что у трубки нет никаких проводов и, если вдуматься, разговоры по мобильному попахивают бредом психа. А уж если еще и тот, кому ты звонишь, не отвечает — то это точно клиника.  
— Просто исчезни, окей? — яростно добавил он напоследок, чувствуя, как начинает краснеть лицо. Это не было в его духе — ругаться с кем-то. На самом деле, он славный парень, который и мухи-то не обидит, поэтому такого рода скандалы Тайлеру были поперек горла.  
Он глухо чертыхнулся, когда послышался уже набивший оскомину звук входящего сообщения.

_«Мне не нравится, что ты злишься — я не хотел тебя огорчать.  
Но я был счастлив слышать твой голос»._

Тайлер ругнулся. Лучше было не звонить. Не звонить и не отвечать на эти гребаные сообщения. Это было странно и абсолютно ненормально, ведь по сути Джозеф был у этого парня как на ладони. И он не мог даже догадаться, следит ли тот за ним или просто издевается. Где-то на периферии сознания все еще скреблась мысль, что это шутка Марка или одного из его приятелей, с которыми они иногда зависали на выходных. И это было бы предпочтительнее, чем факт, что за ним охотится какой-то ненормальный.  
Тайлер постарался несколько раз вдохнуть полной грудью, оглянулся по сторонам и сощурился, вглядываясь в номер подъезжающего автобуса. Пора было брать себя в руки, потому что так легко было и рехнуться. Он усилием воли заставил себя не оглядываться, пока запрыгивал в салон. Но все равно ничего не мог поделать и до самой своей остановки взглядом цеплял лицо каждого человека в автобусе, боясь, что кто-нибудь из них окажется Тем Самым Парнем.  
Напряжение не отпускало его до самого дома. Он даже хотел, плюнув на гордость, позвонить уже в полицию, чтобы заявить о сексуальном домогательстве и преследовании по телефону. Это было бы логично — уверял он себя. Так поступил бы любой нормальный человек. Поэтому через четверть часа, когда Тайлер, уже убежденный в своей правоте, поднимался в лифте на свой этаж, он был твердо уверен в том, что еще одно сообщение от Того Парня, и он звонит копам.  
Перед дверью Джозефа ждал сюрприз.  
— Тайлер? — соседка миссис Марш — бабушка в розовом халате и бледно-сиреневых (последствия неудачной покраски) кудряшках — выглянула из своей квартиры и хитро улыбнулась. — Сегодня днем привезли всю эту красоту. Я не стала пускать курьера к тебе домой, но разрешила оставить это здесь.  
— Спасибо, миссис Марш, — глухо пробормотал Тайлер, так и застыв: весь пол у дверей его квартиры был заставлен букетами ирисов. Запах стоял — мама, не горюй, но не это беспокоило Джозефа: последняя надежда на то, что Парень Из Телефона не знает его адреса, ухнула в небытие.  
— Я сначала подумала, что это мой мерзавец решил подлизаться и выслал цветы, чтобы я пустила его домой, — женщина кокетливо поправила седой локон и растянула подкрашенные помадой губы в улыбке. — Но курьер назвал твое имя.  
— Он не сказал, от кого цветы? — Джозеф оторвал взгляд от букетов и в надежде уставился на соседку.  
— Нет, дорогой, — пожала плечами та, а потом, словно вспомнив о чем-то, указала наманикюренным пальцем в сторону самого большого. — Может, в одном из них будет записка? Так обычно делают.  
В ответ на это Тайлер лишь кивнул и под любопытным взглядом миссис Марш присел на корточки, с опасением разворачивая коричневую оберточную бумагу, в которую были упакованы букеты. И женщина оказалась права: в третьем по счету нашлась явно вручную сделанная открытка с лаконичной надписью: «Чтобы тебе снились цветочные сны».  
— Тебе это о чем-то говорит? — миссис Марш в любопытстве заглянула в записку через руку Тайлера и удивленно подняла нарисованные брови.  
— Нет, — солгал Джозеф, по инерции спрятав открытку в карман. Страх черными пальцами снова ухватил его за горло, но Тайлер, не позволяя себе паниковать, вымученно улыбнулся и заставил себя посмотреть в глаза миссис Марш. — Пожалуй, надо затащить это домой.  
Та, довольно улыбаясь, закивала. Поэтому когда Джозеф, распахнув двери своей квартиры, протянул один из букетов соседке, она в ответ лишь стыдливо порозовела и пообещала накормить его воскресным пудингом на выходных. Распрощавшись с миссис Марш, Тайлер тщательно запер дверь и даже накинул на крючок цепочку, пусть та могла защитить его лишь от слабосильного дистрофика, но никак не от взрослого мужчины, пожелавшего вдруг вырвать ему, Тайлеру, сердце. Подумав об этом, Джозеф осел по двери на пол, чувствуя ненависть к самому себе за эту недостойную слабость. Теперь цветы стояли на всех горизонтальных поверхностях прихожей, превращая однокомнатную серую квартиру в настоящий экзотический цветник. Синие, фиолетовые, сиреневые и белые ирисы в безликих серых пластиковых вазочках никак не были виноваты в том, что они стали символами маньяка-по-телефону. Тайлер даже отстраненно подумал, что этот ненормальный озаботился и вазами — дома у Джозефа едва ли нашлось бы столько емкостей для цветов. Черт подери, да у него в квартире вообще едва ли три кружки отыщется!  
Устало потянувшись, он поднялся на ноги и пальцами провел по бутону одного из ирисов. В мыслях почему-то не было уже страха, просто тупая обреченность и осознание, что его домашний адрес известен, и Тот Парень готов выложить кругленькую сумму просто для того, чтобы порадовать его цветами — в конце концов, в квартире Тайлера сейчас пестрело букетами на несколько сотен баксов. Он потянулся к своему мобильному.

_«Спасибо за цветы… ээээ… неизвестный чувак»._

Ответа не пришлось долго ждать:

_«Я рад, что тебе понравилось, Тайлер._   
_Ты ужинал? Мне кажется,_   
_тебе стоит больше заботиться о себе»._

Прочитав это, Джозеф не смог удержать слегка истеричный смешок. Ужинать? Да он просто не в состоянии и кусочка проглотить — денек выдался еще тот, и все благодаря этому странному парню с необъяснимой страстью к нему.

_«Я заказал тебе ужин, Тайлер._   
_Не уверен в том, что все тебе понравится,_   
_но надеюсь, что хоть в чем-то угадал»._

В дверь позвонили. Джозеф вздрогнул, уронив на диванные подушки мобильный, нервно бросил взгляд на дверь небольшого балкончика, и только потом поймал себя на мысли, что борется с желанием сбежать. Настойчивая идея позвонить в полицию методично пульсировала в висках, но это было бы уже слишком. Он не знал, чего ждет, не знал, что его останавливает, но точно был уверен, что не готов вызвать копов — что он им предъявит? С десяток сообщений и две дюжины букетов?  
Он выглянул в глазок и ничуть не удивился, заметив на площадке невысокого паренька  в кепке с лого ”Ernesto’s Pizza“ и с термосумками. Курьер явно не был похож на маньяка-насильника и очевидно не знал, кто ждет заказ: устало сутулил плечи и лениво жевал жвачку, рассматривая потолок площадки.  
— ”Пицца Эрнесто”! Доставка еды! — он нажал на звонок еще раз и сделал шаг назад, поглядывая на часы на руке. Тайлер снял дверь с цепочки и щелкнул замком.  
— Добрый вечер, — устало поприветствовал Джозеф и, стараясь не показаться психом, осторожно выглянул в коридор.  
— Ваша доставка: пицца пепперони, сырная, четыре сезона, барбекю и вегетарианская, — курьер аккуратно поставил на пол сумку и вытянул несколько больших коробок — пахло божественно и чувствовалось, что пиццы еще горячие. — Вечеринка намечается?  
— Ага, — покорно кивнул Тайлер, ошеломленный размером доставки. — Сколько с меня?  
Парень в ответ отрицательно мотнул головой.  
— Оплачено. Хорошего вечера.  
Подхватив опустевшую сумку, смешно дотронувшись до фирменной кепки и улыбнувшись, он пошел к лифту. Тайлер несколько секунд стоял, не решаясь спросить, но в последнее мгновение, когда лифт уже распахнул двери, все же крикнул:  
— А оплатил-то кто?  
Посыльный Эрнесто оглянулся, потянулся к планшету со списком заказов и пробежался по нему взглядом.  
— Здесь не указано, — и, как ни в чем не бывало, скрылся в кабине лифта — дверцы захлопнулись, и шахта с довольным урчанием проглотила его.  
Смс, цветы, пицца… Что дальше? Почему-то это стало последним витком на мысленной пружинке — та дернулась и «ударила его по пальцам», тем самым снимая напряжение: бояться маньяка, угощающего его лучшей пиццей в городе, было просто смешно. Очевидно же, что тот давно знал его домашний адрес и, пожелай он только, легко смог бы вломиться в квартиру Тайлера.  
Джозеф рассеянно поставил коробки на стол в кухне и приоткрыл одну — в нос ударил пряный аромат колбасок пепперони в толстом слое сыра. Он непроизвольно сглотнул слюну. По чести говоря, пиццы тут хватило бы сразу на десять человек — курьер был прав насчет вечеринки. Но вот незадача: звать на тусовку Тайлеру было решительно некого. Кроме, пожалуй что…

_«Ох, спасибо за пиццу! Но ее чересчур много, чел»._

_«Не знал, какая тебе понравится — решил выбрать несколько._   
_Приятного аппетита, Тайлер»._

Джозеф несколько секунд медлил, а потом, решительно откусив кусочек, набрал ответ:

_«Приезжай, поможешь съесть ее.  
Раз уж ты все равно знаешь мой адрес»._

Телефон долго молчал, и Тайлер не нашёл ничего более умного, как просто отвлечься. Включил Netflix и пустил с первого эпизода Звездные войны — уж лучше смотреть на противостояние джедаев империи, чем озабоченно грызть ногти. Но он ничего не мог с собой поделать — постоянно косился на телефон, ожидая, когда же он наконец, завибрирует и на экране появится окошко чата.  
— Сила джедая… — в эту секунду телефон булькнул, и Тайлер почти возненавидел себя за то, с какой поспешностью схватил его.

_«Не уверен, что мне стоит._   
_Не нужно разрушать эту атмосферу таинственности._   
_В конце концов, позволь мне ухаживать за тобой»._

Джозеф несколько раз перечитал сообщение, словно до него не доходил смысл сказанного, а затем рискнул распробовать эту фразу на вкус: кто-то хочет за ним ухаживать. Звучало неплохо, и он, откусив кусок сырной пиццы, пожал плечами — если какой-то псих хочет кормить его вкусной едой и заставлять его квартиру икебанами, то кто он такой, чтобы отказываться? И куда только делся страх: здесь, в теплом, оранжевом свете дома, все происходящее казалось нормальным и даже забавным. Не было больше навязчивого чувства преследования, а загадочный псих больше не казался психом. Почему, собственно, кто-то не может полюбить Тайлера? Не за что-то, а просто так. Если вдуматься, такое внимание, не будь оно столь странным, вполне может быть приятным.

_«Ладно. Но сразу говорю, что пицца просто огонь.  
И я едва ли смогу осилить и шестую часть из доставленного»._

Тайлер снова уставился в телевизор. И было ему спокойно: завтра не нужно тащиться на заправку, он до отвала наелся сырной пиццы и сидел в комнате, полной цветов, пялясь в лучший фильм всех времен. Если жизнь не прекрасна, то он и не знает, что тогда может быть лучше.  
— Теперь будь храбр и не оглядывайся назад. Не оглядывайся… — трагично возвестила с экрана Шми Скайуокер, но Тайлер уже спал. И ему на самом деле снились цветочные сны.

Это стало в своем роде фишкой за последнюю неделю: он просыпался и видел в телефоне сообщение «доброе утро, Тайлер». Открывал дверь квартиры, спускался к почтовым ящикам и у своего номера обнаруживал стаканчик капучино из Старбакса. Он старался хитрить: то опаздывал, то приходил раньше, изображал разведчика, таясь за пальмой в холле, выглядывал и ждал, что незнакомец объявится, и Тайлер сможет наконец разгадать эту загадку, но все тщетно — если с ним играли, то очень виртуозно, держа в напряжении и не позволяя спрыгнуть с крючка.  
Собственно, Тайлер был согласен — согласен на эти условия, потому что только благодаря этому парню одиночество начало отступать, муравьиными шагами отдавая свою территорию. И плевать ему было на то, что все друзья остались в Колумбусе или разъехались по разным городам Америки. Плевать, что Бостон — непривычный и ненормально жаркий Бостон — так и не стал для него родным.  
Только через несколько дней Джозеф заметил, что проводит в телефоне почти все свое время. А еще через несколько — что уже давно не парится о том, что ему одиноко. Наверное, потому, что одиноко ему на самом деле не было: каждый день происходило что-то новое. Например, в понедельник все посетители его заправки привозили с собой по одной коробочке. На самом деле, все эти коробки, упакованные в коричневую бумагу, отличались по размеру, и, начни Тайлер параноить, как в первый день, он бы отправил эти подарки сразу на экспертизу в полицию. Но незнакомец просил его не переживать, а еще — не открывать подарки до самого вечера, и Тайлер терпел.  
Уже дома, загрузив коробки на диван и привычно держа в руке телефон, он жадно разорвал самую маленькую из них.

_«Ты даже не догадываешься, что там, Тайлер?»_

_«Не-а»._

_«Ни одной идеи?»_

_«Бомба?»_

Он сам рассмеялся собственной шутке и удивленно приподнял брови:

_«Джойстик? Нет, серьезно?»_

Окошко чата несколько секунд оставалось пустым, а потом ему подмигнул смайлик. Это была первая улыбка Того Парня — пусть и виртуальная. Пусть не настоящая, но все же… Все же это была улыбка — что-то очень интимное и эмоциональное.

_«Я подумал, что мы можем встретиться»._

И снова эта подмигивающая рожица.

_«Это свидание?»_

Сердце глухо забухало, подступая к горлу, вновь вернулась паника, но быстро отступила — всего лишь игровая приставка, ничего больше. Кто же станет нервничать по такому идиотскому поводу? Он вытер вспотевшие ладошки о задние карманы джинсов и потянулся к следующей коробке. Этот Парень умудрился сделать его день, растянув счастье получения PlayStation на восемь частей — по количеству автолюбителей, включая последнего байкера, заправлявшегося на его точке. Это было похоже на Рождество или что-то в этом роде… хотя, скорее, на Пасху — тот момент, когда ты находишь в саду спрятанные мамой шоколадные яйца. Тогда его уверяли, что это делает Пасхальный Кролик. Сегодня это делал Тот Парень. Одна лишь разница: Пасхальных Кроликов не существует, а Тот Парень — вполне себе реальный.

_«Ты против?»_

Тайлер несколько раз набирал и стирал сообщение, потому что и сам не знал, что должен на это ответить.

_«Я не пойду на свидание с тобой, чувак. Это неправильно»._

Написал это и сам испугался. А вдруг он решит отказаться от общения с ним? Вдруг на самом деле решит оставить его в покое и исчезнет так же внезапно, как и появился? И дело было не в отличном кофе по утрам, и не в смс из серии ”если бы я мог, то в школе я бы каждое утро прокрадывался в кабинку диктора и пел тебе песни из альбомов Arctic Monkeys“, и не в цветах, и даже не в подарках. Все дело было в самом этом парне, который, на радость и ужас Тайлера, и не думал от него отставать. Но вот сейчас, в эту самую секунду он вполне мог решить, дескать, с него хватит, и пусть Тайлер живет как знает — достал, черт его подери!  
И пока эти мысли пролетали со сверхзвуковой скоростью в голове Джозефа, пришел ответ на сообщение.

_«Договоримся следующим образом: в тот миг, когда я обойду тебя в_   
_Star Wars Battlefront по скиллу, ты пойдешь со мной в Sorellina»._

_«Предлагаю что-нибудь менее гламурное»._

_«А ты во мне не сомневаешься, Тайлер»._

Джозеф покраснел. На самом деле, получалось, что он был не против согласиться пойти хоть куда с Тем Парнем. И совершенно неважно, кто из них лучше играет.

_«Подключил? Может, начнем?_   
_Мне не терпится угостить тебя лазаньей из Sorellina»._

Джозеф рассмеялся и, поддаваясь азарту, схватил джойстик.  
Впереди была длинная ночь, и он был не против провести ее со своим незнакомцем. И он даже не совсем уловил этот момент, когда стал называть его своим — это как-то само собой подразумевалось, что таинственный парень, живущий в Бостоне, влюбленный в него до самых мочек ушей, был уже его. Когда Джозеф осознал это, он долго сидел, вперившись взглядом в окно, по лени так и не занавешенное с момента переезда шторами, и не мог признать, что готов думать о совершенно незнакомом человеке, даже имя которого до сих пор остается для него загадкой, что тот стал частью его повседневной жизни. Хотя с этим было сложно спорить: день Тайлера начинался с его смс. Его обед был в компании Того Парня. Он смотрел фильмы вместе с ним, выбирал музыку в iTunes, полагаясь на его мнение, ходил гулять, уткнувшись в экран телефона, ужинал в посоветованных им забегаловках Бостона и почти ни разу за это время не почувствовал себя одиноким. Они были вместе. Они заканчивали день, желая друг другу спокойной ночи.  
Так что — да. В конце концов, он мог называть его **своим** незнакомцем, пусть и не вслух. Пусть и не признаваясь в этом даже себе.

Это лето в Бостоне было точно аномальным. Эта жара плавила все на своём пути, начиная с детских площадок и заканчивая человеческими эмоциями. Тайлер днями изнывал от духоты за кассой заправки, а ночами торчал на крохотном балкончике, на котором только и помещались что он сам да складной стул. Балкон был частью пожарной лестницы, так что отсюда можно было углядеть при желании все шестнадцать этажей его дома. Почти все окна были открыты настежь, и теперь до него долетали запахи домашней выпечки, звуки чужих разговоров, мелодия чьего-то сакса. Можно было даже вообразить, что они не в занюханном квартале Бостона, а на Манхэттене: претенциозные картинки с чем-то смутно похожим на фильм «Кейт и Лео» маячили перед глазами, но у Тайлера разворачивалась своя собственная история. Ничуть не менее романтичная.

_«В Somerville Theatre завтра всю ночь будут крутить  
киномарафон Индианы Джонса»._

Он набрал это сообщение скорее уже из привычки сообщать Тому Парню все происходящее у него в жизни.

_«Ты хотел бы пойти?»_

Джозефу нравилось, что он отвечал ему почти мгновенно. И это баловало, но в то же время навевало мысли о том, что когда-то эта сказка закончится: наверняка Тайлер скоро надоест незнакомцу. Тем более, что тот и без того вбухал в него кучу денег без особой на то причины.  
Нужно было решаться, а эта долбанная рваная мелодия саксофона, летящая через всю улицу прямо в сердце Тайлера, заставляла его прогибаться под романтическую атмосферу душного ночного Бостона.  
Он вытянул ноги, радуясь, что в этой темени никто не сможет разглядеть его в одном белье и с баночкой пепси в руках.

_«Может быть»._

Написал он, а потом добавил:

_«С тобой»._

Он привык к первому правилу их игры — не задавать вопросов. Сначала это казалось ему странным, потом возмутительным, теперь — правильным. Его поселили в сказку, дали все, о чем он только мог мечтать, и попросили только одну разменную монету — умение не задавать вопросов. Поэтому он рад был и такой возможности играть.

_«Хорошо. Завтра в вип-зале в полночь»._

Он даже не поверил своим глазам. Завтра? Завтра он увидит своего незнакомца! А что потом?  
Вдруг, забыв, что он фактически на улице, Тайлер подскочил, проливая на решетку балкончика пепси, забежал в квартиру и, рассеянно застыв посреди комнаты, глупо приоткрыл рот.  
За это время все настолько переменилось, что, казалось, он просто слетел с катушек. Как так вышло, что таинственный парень, существующий по факту только в его фантазиях и телефоне, перешел из категории «сумасшедший псих» в разряд «мой любимый незнакомец»? Чего уж врать: Тайлер еще в первый же день постарался узнать его имя, позвонив оператору сети, к которой принадлежал Тот Парень. Номер его, разумеется, прочекали и радостно сообщили Джозефу, что, судя по данным договора, беседует он с миссис Пэм Бингли из Орландо, но никак не с парнем из Бостона. Что эта за Пэм, Тайлер тоже узнал — из фэйсбука: на него, улыбаясь, смотрела старушка-одуванчик с большущим попугаем на плече. Это было до того странно, что Джозеф просто рассмеялся, понимая, что его обвели вокруг пальца. И он не был обижен: это показалось ему милым и даже само собой разумеющимся — он бы перестал уважать такого горе-незнакомца, который спалился бы так легко.  
А вот сейчас он был готов раскрыться, просто потому что Джозеф сам позвал его в кино. Вот так сюрприз!  
Он ошарашено поставил липкую баночку на журнальный столик с поцарапанным от небрежного обращения стеклом и сел на диван, пальцами впиваясь в волосы на затылке. Готов ли он сам увидеть незнакомца? Готов ли узнать его по-настоящему?  
Тайлер мотнул головой и улыбнулся: да, он готов. И ему совершенно было наплевать на то, как Тот Парень будет выглядеть, сколько ему лет и чем он занимается. Это было абсолютно неважно, потому что важным было лишь то, что он писал ему в своих смс.

Утром он позвонил Бернсу и взял отгул еще раз, проглатывая чувство вины из-за того, что за последние три недели он отпросился с работы уже дважды. Но волнение от предстоящего свидания, с головой захлестнувшее его, не позволяло думать о чем-нибудь другом. Поэтому Джозеф позволил себе подольше поваляться в постели, только к одиннадцати соблаговолив спуститься вниз и забрать свой неизменный капучино. В очередной раз заметил, что слишком быстро привык к хорошему, позабыв даже посетовать на то, что, как правило, все хорошее имеет свойство быстро заканчиваться. Залез в интернет, без особого интереса полистав ленты инстаграма своих знакомых, а потом залег в старую, пожелтевшую от времени ванную, подумав вдруг, что сам себе напоминает глупую девчонку перед первым свиданием. И понял, что в этом нет ничего удивительного: он согласился встретиться, но не был инициатором, ничего не контролировал и даже не знал, что готовит ему ночь. А что, если?..  
Тайлер постарался отогнать эту мысль до того, как подсознание заставит его паниковать. В конце концов, он все еще сам решал, как далеко зайдут их отношения. Сам решал, чего он хочет. А, собственно, и правда — чего он хочет? Увидеться. Познакомится. Понять, что за человека скрывает обыкновенная телефонная связь. Дальше он решил не загадывать.  
Этого уже было достаточно для того, чтобы согласиться на встречу, и еще больше — чтобы готовиться к ней с особой тщательностью.  
Он отутюжил единственную приличную рубашку, которую надевал только на экзамены. Это было немного смешно, но он все равно не нашел ничего более подходящего: в конце концов, ему так и не удалось заставить себя расстегнуть даже верхнюю пуговицу, чтобы немного расслабиться. Долго пялился на свои щеки, думая, стоит ли избавиться от щетины, и все же решился. Под подмигивающей тусклой лампочкой в ванной, наклоняясь почти вплотную к зеркалу, Джозеф тщательно водил бритвой по подбородку, стараясь не встречаться с собственными глазами в отражении — ему отчего-то казалось, что внутренний Тайлер тут же начнет над ним стебаться и говорить о том, что он как полный придурок выряжается на свидание к неведомому чуваку.  
Ага, ты прав, внутренний Тайлер.  
Такси за ним приехало в одиннадцать пятнадцать вечера. Он только собирался выходить из дома, чтобы успеть на сеанс вовремя, как деликатно дзынькнул телефон, принимая сообщение.

_«Тебя ждут внизу, мой Тайлер. Спускайся, как только будешь готов»._

От этого его «мой» сердце пропустило парочку ударов. Это было непривычно, волнительно, но, что уж скрывать, приятно. Можно было бы и дальше пытаться разобраться в своем отношении к этому обращению, но время поджимало, так что он просто натянул кроссовки и схватил куртку — абсолютно ненужная вещь в такую теплынь.  
Таксист ему улыбнулся, и Тайлер не смог удержаться от мелочного желания похвастаться:  
— У меня сегодня первое свидание в кино, — он понимал, что это глупо, но поделать с собой ничего не мог — человеческая слабость, все дела.  
— Я так и подумал, — мужчина посмотрел на него в зеркало заднего вида, и Джозеф приободрился. Хоть под кепкой почти невозможно было рассмотреть, но Тайлер все равно заметил хитрый прищур и добродушную ухмылку водителя. Он даже заподозрил, что тот может о чем-то знать, но быстро отбросил эту мысль как абсурдную.  
Тайлер вглядывался в пролетающие за окном улицы, не заметив даже, как они въехали в Сомервиль, миновали Бродвей и свернули к кинотеатру. И Джозеф уже протянул двадцатку таксисту, но тот отрицательно качнул головой.  
— Уже оплачено, — улыбнулся тот и снова хитро блеснул глазами.  
— Что ж… — Тайлер улыбнулся в ответ. — Тогда хорошего вечера.  
И он вышел из машины, подумав вдруг, что уж у него вечер точно будет волшебным.  
Перед кинотеатром толпилась куча народу, и Джозеф, минуя группку японских девчонок с фотоаппаратами, прошел к одному из входов. У касс людей почти не было, так что он уже хотел было взять два билета, а потом подождать Своего Парня на входе, как к нему подошла девушка в униформе.  
— Тайлер, вас ждут в вип-зале, — она не стала дожидаться его вопросов, а Тайлер, ничуть не удивившись, что и тут у незнакомца все схвачено, покорно пошел следом. Девушка улыбалась, но ничего не говорила, а Джозеф и не хотел ничего спрашивать — уж очень все это было таинственно и захватывающе, и он банально боялся испортить мистику происходящего.  
— Располагайтесь, — девушка распахнула двери небольшого зала с диванчиками в несколько рядов в чил-ауте и небольшим столиком, на котором уже стояли фрукты и бутылка Chateauneuf du Pape. Тайлер присвистнул, прикидывая, во сколько это все обошлось незнакомцу.

_«Устраивайся, расслабляйся, мой Тайлер»._

_«А как же ты?»_

_«Я скоро приду»._

И Тайлер чуть неловко присел на диван. В зале тут же погас свет, погрузив его во мрак, и он несколько секунд моргал, пытаясь разглядеть в темноте хотя бы очертания предметов.

_«Можешь пообещать мне не поворачиваться?»_

_«Ты уже тут?»_

_«Пообещай не поворачиваться»._

Джозеф отрицательно мотнул головой.  
— Нет, ты же понимаешь, что я развернусь в тот же момент, как только буду уверен, что ты тут, — сказал он вслух, чувствуя себя как минимум глупо — обращается с черт пойми кем в полной темноте, краснея как школьница.

_«Поэтому я прошу тебя пообещать. Если ты дашь мне слово, мой Тайлер, этого будет достаточно»._

— Но почему мы не можем встретиться прямо сейчас? — он заговорил шепотом, поддаваясь этому ритуалу таинственности. И понимал ведь, что не может, не в силах просто сопротивляться.

_«Потому что еще не время»._

Он медленно кивнул — раз так, он согласен, но есть одно условие…  
— Компромисс? — предложил Тайлер, не особо рассчитывая на то, что Тот Парень не будет против.

_«Конечно. Это будет честно»._

Тайлеру казалось, что он чувствует приближение незнакомца спиной: это было как электрический разряд, идущий по позвоночнику, как касание призрачных пальцев к щеке, как пронизывающий взгляд, щекочущий затылок.  
— Я хочу слышать твой голос, — попросил Джозеф хрипло и зажмурился, пусть даже и так не мог разглядеть ничего в темноте.  
— Как скажешь, мой Тайлер.  
Этот шепот был ощутимее любого прикосновения — он ласкал его слух, дыханием пробегая по шее. Тайлер понял, что парень (Его Незнакомец!) был рядом, прямо за спиной, почти неслышно дышал, но уж Джозеф-то улавливал легкие порывы его вздохов, наверное, потому, что хотел их чувствовать всем сердцем.  
— Приятного просмотра, — услышал он чуть насмешливый шепот и снова моргнул — на сей раз от того, что экран засиял, мягким светом наполняя зал, и тогда Тайлер заметил, что бутылка вина уже открыта, один из бокалов исчез, а другой красиво поблескивал янтарным боком.  
— Это самый незабываемый мой поход в кино, — глухо признался он, усмехнувшись, и подхватил бокал. — Я хотел сказать спасибо…  
— Ты достоин куда большего, — коснулся шепот его слуха снова, и по руке Тайлера побежали мурашки. До боли в шее хотелось повернуться и сорвать этот покров тайны, но он словно бы окаменел: просто не мог оторваться от экрана, на котором вроде как начался один из фильмов Индианы Джонса.  
— Я хочу выпить за тебя. За то, что ты позволил мне провести с тобой этот вечер, — от каждого слова, сказанного незнакомцем, по спине Тайлера расползалось тепло. Он чувствовал на коже чужое дыхание, и оно было жарче пламени. До боли в пальцах сжимал ладонь на подлокотнике, надеясь, что со стороны не так сильно видно его волнение. Джозефу хотелось — до безумия, до одурения — почувствовать на щеке пальцы Его Парня. Хотелось, чтобы он провел ими по его шее, собственнически отодвинув ворот глухой рубашки, скользнул по плечам и ниже — к ключицам. От этих мыслей кружилась голова, а может, и не от мыслей вовсе, а от выпитого вина. Он даже не мог следить за тем, что происходит на экране, и, когда вдруг вместо героических подвигов Джонса поплыли титры, он даже удивился.  
— Ты не устал? — Тайлер почувствовал, что незнакомец нагнулся к нему ближе.  
— Нет, — он схитрил, качнув головой, в расчете, что Парень не успеет отодвинутся и коснется его губами. И был жутко разочарован и смущен, что ничего из этого не вышло.  
— Хочешь уйти отсюда?  
— Да.  
Еще мгновение Тайлер жадно смаковал его присутствие рядом, а потом услышал негромкое «позволь мне…» и почувствовал теплые ладони на шее. Пальцы скользнули выше, и мир снова погас — на глазах оказалась повязка, а руки, исчезнув вдруг, через мгновение оказались в его ладонях. Незнакомец крепко сжал его пальцы — замерев, словно абсолютно все растворилось в эту секунду, и Тайлер легко мог в это поверить: его окутывала кромешная тьма, и вся его вселенная сузилась до этого горячего прикосновения, этих сильных ладоней, тишины и тяжелого дыхания.  
— Пойдем, Тайлер, — опять этот шепот, и Тайлер покорился — встал на негнущихся ногах, пошел за ним, опираясь на твердую руку как на единственный оплот этого мира. Слышались голоса, но не такие громкие — очевидно, что кинотеатр был почти пуст, и посетители или смотрели фильмы в зале, или уже разошлись. Бесшумно распахнулись двери (Тайлер понял это только по свежему дуновению ветра и усилившемуся гулу уличного движения), и незнакомец аккуратно потянул его за собой.  
— Пожалуйста, доверься мне, — они остановились, и Джозеф сосредоточился на прикосновениях и звуке голоса, раз уж большего ему не было позволено. — Я буду все время рядом и не позволю тебе упасть.  
— Хорошо.  
Тот Парень снова взял его за руку и повел за собой. На улице незнакомцу пришлось говорить громко, и Тайлер уловил знакомые нотки — что-то давнее, из той жизни… Но воспоминания ускользали, непослушными волнами просачиваясь сквозь пальцы, и Джозефу ничего не оставалось кроме как довольствоваться тем, что он уже и без того знал — его незнакомец не был таким уж и незнакомым.  
Они недолго шли за руки, так что Тайлеру даже не пришлось слишком краснеть от осознания того факта, что, по сути, выглядят они престранно — один парень тащит другого за руку по улице, причем у этого другого еще и глаза завязаны.  
— Пригнись, — заботливо предупредил его голос, и Джозефа снова кольнуло в висок — теперь уже явственнее, словно прошлое тянуло к нему свои скрюченные пальцы, цеплялось, но из тени не показывалось.  
Хлопнула дверца, рядом послышалось шуршание, мягкое рычание мотора, а потом заиграло радио.  
— …прекрасная летняя ночь в Бостоне, и нет ничего очаровательнее, чем сладкий блюз под звездами. Для вас играет Стиви Уандер, дорогие радиослушатели.  
Это было дежавю — он снова едет в машине под убаюкивающий голос старого джазмэна.  
— На этот раз я не заказывал песню, — сквозь улыбку — а Тайлеру хотелось думать, что незнакомец улыбается — признался тот.  
— Верю, — выдохнул он в ответ. — Это судьба.  
Его Парень хрипло рассмеялся, а потом не слишком мелодично принялся подпевать:  
— ”I just called to say I love you…“ [2]  
И Тайлер ему верил. Верил, что незнакомец, которого он наконец узнал, просто хотел признаться ему в любви. Что лишь хотел сказать ему прости — точнее, даже не ему, а тому запертому в каморке мальчику с разбитым носом. Не нужна была теперь повязка на глазах, и Тайлеру как никогда прежде хотелось стащить ее с лица, чтобы увидеть знакомые черты.  
— Мы почти приехали, Тайлер, — парень заглушил мотор и вышел из машины. И Джозеф отстраненно подумал, что теперь полагаться на слух стало привычно: он различал оттенки звуков, всю палитру, что раскрашивала тьму перед глазами этими красками, как умелый художник. Вот они выходят из машины. Вот Его Парень протягивает ему ладонь и позволяет опираться на нее. Вот распахиваются двери, и, судя по звукам, это отель.  
— ”No New Year’s Day to celebrate, no chocolate covered candy hearts to give away…“ [4] — он почувствовал на плечах руки, когда они вошли в лифт. Щекотное дыхание на щеках вибрировало, заставляя его улыбаться. Ему хотелось самому прижаться к незнакомцу, провести пальцами по лицу, удостовериться в своих подозрениях и, наконец, стянуть маску.  
— Я могу?..  
— Подожди, Тайлер.  
Когда за ними захлопнулась дверь номера, мир Тайлера не только погрузился во тьму, но и затих — незнакомец молчал, а Джозеф не смел прервать это застывшее чудо мгновения. Несколько минут он впитывал запахи комнаты, чутким ухом улавливал шорохи и дыхание и, поддаваясь внезапному порыву, принялся расстегивать рубашку. По наитию оглянулся на незнакомца, слепым взглядом нашаривая застывшую у постели фигуру, а потом, рассеянно проведя языком по пересохшим вдруг губам, выдохнул:  
— Джош, я могу снять повязку?

Повязку он все-таки снял. Не сразу, а только утром — потому что, не смотря на то, что Тайлер смог разгадать его по первым трем нотам, тот все равно продолжал игру. И игра эта завораживала.  
— Ты не разгадал бы, если бы я не пошел у тебя на поводу и не стал бы разговаривать вслух, — хрипло проговорил Джош, прижимаясь к нему сильнее.  
Тайлер лежал на боку, смотрел в окно и не хотел оборачиваться. На самом деле, не будь на нем повязки, он ни за что не решился бы на эту ночь. Но игра не прервалась, таинственный незнакомец оставался незнакомцем, и Тайлер соблюдал правила.  
— Разгадал бы, — солгал он.  
— Хорошо, — покладисто кивнул ему в затылок Джош. — Если тебе так проще думать.  
Тайлер зажмурился, когда солнечные лучи, пройдя через подоконник, ударили ему прямо в глаза.  
— Откуда у тебя столько денег? — вопрос был совершенно идиотский, но задать его он все равно был должен. В конце концов, разрушать сказку не хотелось, хоть реальность в лице Джоша оказалась не менее завораживающей, чем мистификация.  
— Три стипендии, сбережения и несколько зарплат, — зевнул он. Тайлер не видел, как сейчас выглядит Джош, но мог поспорить на подаренную им приставку, что самодовольно и абсолютно расслабленно. — Я долго ездил к тебе на заправку на байке и шлем не снимал, чтобы ты меня не узнал. Вынюхивал все и выведывал… Короче говоря, вся эта история с ухаживаниями по телефону — не самое простое дело.  
— Что ж… я заслужил, — на самом деле он хотел сказать не это, а то, что прощает его. Прощает за издевательства в школе, за разбитый нос и списанные домашки. За все эти годы одиночества. За сорванный, как пожухлый цветок, поцелуй во тьме все той же дурацкой каморки. Шли годы, а Джош так и не смог его забыть. Но ему очень повезло, что Тайлер смог, наконец, его простить.  
— Да, — кивнул тот, помедлив. Скорее всего, он понял это и без слов. Понял, что долгий путь, пройденный от обиды до сожаления, стал в своем роде его собственной Голгофой. Но все это было позади, а сейчас он валялся в постели с Тайлером, следил за тем, как луч скользит по обнаженной ноге Джозефа и ревниво его ласкает. Солнце могло сколько угодно пытаться украсть у него Тайлера, но Джош твердо знал, что теперь он — его. Так что Джош наклонился к его уху ближе и, снова превращаясь в незнакомца, тихо прошептал:   
— Если бы у меня попросили основать новую религию, я бы возвел в ранг божества тебя…  
Тайлер улыбнулся. Он был совершенно не против.

_____________________  
[1] Имеется в виду песня Нэнси Синатра ”These Boots Are Made for Walkin’‘ / ”Эти сапоги были сделаны для прогулок“  
[2] ”I just called to say I love you“ / ”Я позвонил тебе, чтобы сказать, что люблю тебя“ (песня ”I just called to say I love you“ Stevie Wonder)  
[3] ”No wedding Saturday within the month of june, but what it is, is something true made up of these three words that I must say to you…“ /  ”Сегодня не суббота и ни день чьей-то свадьбы в июне, но то, что происходит сегодня, — нечто настоящее, что выражается тремя словами, которые я должен сказать тебе…“ (песня”I just called to say I love you“ Stevie Wonder)  
[4] ”No New Year’s Day to celebrate, no chocolate covered candy hearts to give away…“ / ”Сегодня мы не празднуем Новый Год и не дарим друг другу шоколадные конфеты в форме сердец...“ (песня ”I just called to say I love you“ Stevie Wonder)


End file.
